xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Gears
Minor Gears of Xenogears. Air Walk A thin-framed hover gear that floats above the ground like it walks on air. The Gear appears to be a Solarian model Gear that appears as a random enemy in the Aquvy area of the world maps Aragonite A submersible Gear designed for underwater combat. It appears at Sargasso point and is part of the defence Solaris mounted to keep Fei and his party from reaching the Sargasso Gate. Argento A wiry shiny silver Battle Arena Gear with a massive claw on one of its arms. This is one of two secret Gears that can be unlocked in the Nortune Battle Arena in Disc Two, the other secret Gear being Regerus. To unlock Argento the player needs to fight three rounds against every Gear on the battling roster and win on Hard setting. If the player can accomplish this Argento will be unlocked and become playable. Avalanche A green caterpillar-like Gear with two large gold spikes on its head. It appears as a mini-boss at the fourth Gate Generator in Shevat. It attacks by using its spikes to break a Gears armor and uses gel and sonic attacks. Backfirer A rather weak and immobile Battle Arena Gear that boasts a large cannon as its main weapon. A similar mech appears in the Goliath Factory as a Kislev soldier Gear. Buntline An unassuming grey Gear that transforms into a massive gun capable of firing blasts at its enemies when fired by another Gear. The Buntline, dubbed the "Jesse Cannon" appears as one of the special abilities of Billy's Gear and Omnigear Renmazuo. The original Gear was designed to fire its cockpit, pilot and all, off as a bullet on a suicide attack. However, Jessie modified the Gear to disable that function and allow it to fire normal ordinance. Citadel A walking fortress Gear that stands on four legs and has a tail. Its not very strong, in spite of its name and can easily be defeated by a fast gear like Vierge. It serves as a mini-boss and appears at the third Gate Generator in Shevat. Conjurer A stumpy autonomous Gear that appears inside Babel Tower and attacks only with Ether powers. If it is critically damaged but not killed it will cast an Ether spell damaging every character on screen, including itself and any other enemies present in the battle. Deurmods The soldier Gears employed by Bart's sand pirates. They are reliable but considerably downgraded versions of Bart's Brigander, though they share the same design ancestry. Diabolos Gears Ancient autonomous Gears that look like Angels. These powerful Gears once rested in Mahanon before they were awoken by Grahf, resulting in the Diabolos Wars 500 years prior to the events of the game. Dozer A short Gear that wields a massive mace and only appears in the Battle Arena. Eagle Armor A lumbering Solarian soldier Gear encased in thick armor with a pair of large missile launchers on its shoulders. If enough damage is done to it in battle, the armor can be destroyed and the Gear becomes just a standard Eagle Gunner. The Eagle series of Gears is seen at the end of Disc Two in and around the final resting place of Deus. The Eagle Armor also make an appearance in the Nortune Battle Arena. Eagle Blade A quick Solarian Soldier Gear with a short jagged blade and buckling shield. If enough damage is done to the Gear in battle it automatically heals itself and the blade suddenly extends from a short knife to a full-scale sword. The Eagle series of Gears is seen at the end of Disc Two in and around the final resting place of Deus. The Eagle Blade also make an appearance in the Nortune Battle Arena. Eagle Gunner An average Solarian Soldier Gear that sports a beam gun. It appears to be the standard form of the Solarian Soldier Gear. Erich Van Houten was seen piloting one shortly before his death at the edge of Solaris. The Eagle series of Gears is seen at the end of Disc Two in and around the final resting place of Deus. The Eagle Gunner also make an appearance in the Nortune Battle Arena. Eagle Wing A flying Solarian Soldier Gear that appears to be an Eagle Gunner with wings. This is the only one of the Eagle series to appear exclusively inside Deus' superstructure and not appear in the Nortune Battle Arena. Edin A thin floating Gear that attacks with a magic wand and powerful Ether skills. It has a pair of floating AEROD-like wings and appears both in the game's final dungeon and the Nortune Battle Arena. Etone A diminutive Gear draped in a pointy hood and cape that covers the Gear's entire frame. The Ethos sends these Gears into battle where they attack with Ether and Seal skills and use a magic wand or staff that floats around the Gear. Firewheel A Gear that appears only in the Nortune Battle Arena. Its main body is hidden away between two massive wheels which merge into a single form when it moves about the field. The Firewheel is fast, but not very strong. Ganandor A knight-like Gear with a sword and a massive triangular shield. Ganador is one of the first Gears the player faces in the story-driven Battle Arena portion of the game. Giga Foot A massive and lumbering Aveh Gear that starts out on four legs then rears up on two legs when enough damage is done to it in battle. This Gear appears as part of the fleet defending the Aveh-Kislev border. Gun Drone An autonomous airplane-like Gear that appears in Babel tower. Its three engine-like pods can rotate to modify which Ether element it attacks with. Very fragile but occasionally difficult to hit. Harquebus Mk10 A stumpy walking cannon-gear that appears in the Goliath Factory in Kislev. It is usually accompanied by a repair crew. The only way to defeat these Gears is to take out their repair crews first. A similar Gear appears in the Nortune Battle Arena. Hatamoto Mk3 (Kislev) A spear wielding purple Kislev Soldier Gear. The Gear appears both in the Goliath Factory and the Nortune Battle Arena. Khan's Gear A white, purple and green version of Grahf's Alpha Weltall with its wings and pointed edges removed. This Gear appears twice in the Game, first at the Zeboim ruins and again near the end of the game at the Zohar. Khan, in the guise of the Wiseman uses it to save Elly, Billy and the others from Id, who had appeared in the ruins and attempted to block their way out. It is actually a transformed version of Alpha Weltall. Much like how Weltall transforms into Weltall-Id when Id takes control of Fei, Alpha Weltall morphs into Khan's Gear whenever Khan wrests control of his body and mind back from Grahf. Krelian's Gear A green and grey gear that Krelian was seen piloting in a flashback in Disc Two. It is unknown whether or not this Gear went on to become his Omnigear Amphysvena. Littlefoot A tiny Gear seen at the Gate Generators in Shevat. These Gears are used by Solaris and normally fielded in large numbers. Merman An underwater Gear with a large scuba-like tank on its back. The Gear wields a trident as its weapon and was seen defending the Sargasso Gate from Fei and his party. Musha Mk100 One of the first Gears seen and fought in the game. These Kislev Soldier Gears were part of the force that perused Elly's strike team from the Goliath Factory where they stole Weltall from. They landed in Lahan and started a battle with the Solaris Gears right in the middle of the village in an attempt to recapture the stolen Gear. They fight with machine guns. Neo Etone A stronger version of the Etone used by the Ethos. These Gears appear with Shakhan when he tries to steal Andvari from Ft. Jasper. Neo Musha Mk100 An upgraded version of the Musha Gear seen in the game's opening. They appear in the Golaith Factory and try to prevent Fei, Elly, Citan, Rico and Hammer from reaching the Goliath. Nisan Soldier Gear These Gears only appear in a single still image from when Sophia launches her suicide attack on the first Merkava. They appear to be tall and sturdy looking Gears wielding long pikes and tower shields. Nomad Fix Bot Autonomous clunky green Gears that normally appear in Gear-dungeons like the Stalactite Cave, and the Norther Cave. These Gears appear in battle and repair a Gear's frame and restore its fuel. Any attacks they launch always do negligible damage. These Gears also appear in the field and sell various Gear parts. They normally appear right before tough boss battles. Pedestal Another walking fortress Gear. This gear appear near Merkava at the end of the game. The Gear looks like a stumpy pedestal, hence the name. Rapid Fire A small, wasplike flying Gear that appears as a random enemy in the Aquvy waterways. Its primary attacks involve the machine guns from which it derives its name. Salvagers These submersible Gears are normally seen as NPCs on the Thames but they also appear in battle at Sargasso Point. They will spend most turns digging for treasure, but occasionally attack the player. Killing them after they've found treasure will reward the player with that item at the end of the battle. If enough turns pass, the Salvager will escape the battle and simultaneously deal damage to the entire party. Sand Tripper A more mobile version of the Trooper which appears at the Aveh-Kislev border. True to its name it trips its enemies in battle. Shinobi Mk0 A thick but fast Kislev Gear that fights with sharp claws and a tail. Like many other Kislev Gears it appears in the Goliath Factory and the Nortune Battle Arena. Shevat Soldier Gear A thin soldier Gear with a large single wing on its back. These Gears are only briefly seen during Solaris' attack on Shevat. They ride out in an attempt to defend Shevat from Nikolai Balthasar's Achtzehn, but the massive Gear easily overpowers them and tears them to shreds. Silverstar A shiny silver Gear that accels at short-range attacks. This Gear only appears in the Nortune Battle Arena. Spear Trooper A heavily armored version of the Trooper Gear that wields a spear and a buckler shield. It normally appears in the Ignas Desert as a random enemy. Sufal Gear A massive mechanically enhanced Sufal, or advanced Wel. It appears as a random enemy on the world map at the end of Disc Two and in the Nortune Battle Arena. Tin Robo A boxy and clunky Gear. It is incredibly weak and can be taken down by the party on foot, in Gears the Tin Robo is a pushover. The Tin Robo also appears in the Nortune Battle Arena. Titan (Battle Arena only) A powerful Gear that swings a massive hammer as its weapon. This Gear only appears in the Battle Arena at Nortune and is one of the Gears the player has to face during the story-portion of the Battle Arena. Trooper A clunky and boxy soldier Gear used by Aveh. These Gears are seen more in story-based events than they are in actual battle. These Gears fight with their bare fists and small machine guns on their torsos. Multiple Troopers can be taken out by a single Playable Gear like Weldtall. True Weltall Grahf's gear before it became an Omnigear. It is seen twice during the game. The first is when Fei retrieves his memories of past incarnations and the second time is when Fei, in Xenogears, fights Grahf one last time. Tusk-Tusk A bipedal elephant-like creature large enough to pose a threat to Gears. They are found on the World Map on Disc 2, and are first encountered in the second Anima Relic Dungeon. Twinburner An average Battle Arena only Gear with two long arms. White Knight White humanoid Gears used by Solaris in their attack on Shevat. They are very fast and attack with swords but are easily taken down by the Gears used by Fei and his friends. Wind Shaver Another clunky Gear that the player must fight in the Battle Arena in order to advance the game's story along. In the Battle Arena the Gear's name is abbreviated "W-Shaver". Zeboim Era Gear A Gear seen in a data file outlining the history of Zeboim. The Gear was seen being constructed from the frame up in the picture it appeared in. It's assumable the design lineage of most modern Gears descends from excavated Zeboim Era Gears. Category:Gears Category:Xenogears bosses